Young Master
by Miki Mae
Summary: SebastianXCiel, three shot, set after season two. Sebastian reminisces about his young master's terrible behavior. Can Ciel's bad habits be put to an end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, my lovelies, whether you be fangirl or plain'ol otaku. **

**I loved Black Butler and being a fangirl of course I needed to write a bit of SebastianXCeil... It isn't anything prominent, no yaoi or smut... just some hinted Shounen-ai for my lil heart.**

Brilliant crimson eyes narrowed, lowering until black lashes entwined, over one eye a brow twitched.

Sebastian straightened and placed his hands on his hips. Ceil may be a demon now too, but this was bad, no this was unacceptable.

With contempt, he nudged at the woman sleeping on the floor with his foot. Disgusting, disrespectful... There were probably millions of words to describe how he felt at that particular moment, yet for some reason they alluded him. All he could think of was tossing this trash out the door, only he couldn't...

What kind of butler would I be if I threw out Master's guest? Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed, a damn smart one would do it.

This was a disaster if ever he had seen one.

He tasted sour revolt rise up the back of his throat and opened his eyes. How had things gotten like this? His expressionless Master was sprawled over the woman, his sleeping face etched with peace, Sebastian wanted to shake him awake, slam him against a wall.

Instead of entering into such rash actions that would get him punished, he silently moved around the tangle of limbs, gingerly picking up discarded clothing as he went.

His young master had lost his mind.

Sebastian's nose wrinkled, the air was still thick with passion and he dreaded having to clean the room. He had been with Lord Phantomhive for more years than he thought to remember, sadly he had grown to dislike the present days. Perhaps it was his ever growing hunger, the gnawing need in his gut to devour a soul, to relish the taste of sweet, bloody revenge.

As time seemed to pass, Sebastian knew he would never know that pleasure again. His young Master had lost all essence of revenge, it had been too long since the taking of it, instead he had turned to petty sins, nothing that could rise his poor butler's interest.

Orgies... said butler yanked open the curtain with too much force, the fabric swished and the rings holding it together rattled. He didn't care if the sound arose his master from the pleasurable sleep he seemed to be partaking in, as a butler the demon was simply doing his duty.

He skirted around another naked woman, his lips curling over his teeth. His young master was growing careless: bite marks marred the woman's shoulder and her lips were blue, had the child sucked the woman's lustful soul from her body?

Sebastian felt a stirring in his stomach. Fire and damnation he was hungry, he had been with his Master so long that he hadn't been summoned by any other and even if he were summoned he could not leave his young Master's side. He was a Phantomhive butler.

For a moment he almost leaned down to check if the woman was indeed missing her soul, if she still had the precious meal he would take it to satiate the pain, but he didn't, he continued to walk toward the door.

"Seb-bastian..."

The demon froze at the sound of his master's husky mutter, Sebastian did not turn to face his master, if he did the disappointment in his face would surely give him away. As his lips parted to utter the words that were engraved on his every memory, no sound emerged. _Yes, my Lord?_

"Sebastian!" Ceil's voice was stronger now, a demand. He had risen to his elbow, placed his chin in his hand and was staring at his butler's back.

Clearing his throat, the man in question gritted his teeth forcing the words out. "Yes, my Lord?"

The younger demon smirked and ran his free hand through his hair. "Bring me some cider,"

_It's morning still, sire, perhaps some tea?_ "Of course, master," _You've drunk all the cider in the cellar, young master, may I interest you in lemonade or some port?_ Sebastian remained waiting, face toward the door, fingers curled tight around discarded trousers.

"That will be all, you may leave,"

"Yes, my lord," he uttered and walked from the room, silently shutting the door behind him.

The house was silent. As silent as death, Sebastian enjoyed death normally, but it had begun to lose its appeal.

He wondered alone through the halls, there was something missing... perhaps if he were to employ staff for his young master... no, that was not possible. Vaguely he recalled the grinning faces of the three hands that had cared for his master in Ceil's earlier life. Terrible, clumsy workers with the skills of shinigami and faces filled with love for Lord Phantomhive.

As he thought back on it, Sebastian admitted he had somewhat cared for the weak creatures, humans died so easily, they had amused and made his everyday that small amount brighter or darker on occasion.

Ah, it brought back memories of England: afternoons serving tea and cake, balls with Miss Elizabeth, scouring the streets for the Queen, readying his weary eyed master for bed...waiting in anticipation to taste that exquisite soul.

Once the clothes were discarded, Sebastian made haste with fetching some cider, only the best, most ambrosial for his master.

His feet whispered soundlessly over the steps, along the carpet and he paused at the door to the Earl's room, his knuckles rapped against the wood.

"Come in,"

Again the room was dark, young master must have pulled the drapes closed to ward off the mid-morning sun. Sebastian made his way with ease through the shadows to where Ceil had seated himself, completely bare on the edge of the bed.

Ceil's hair stood unruly in many directions, his pale face painfully bare, his eye-patch lost somewhere among the bed sheets. The circular scar on his eye was obvious as his eyes glowed red, Sebastian feigned lack of emotion.

At one time he had come to love his master much as the other staff had, he may even have contemplated terminating their contract, only if he hadn't agreed to that one demand. Perhaps, if he had turned away he would be lapping up despair from a damaged soul at that very moment instead of offering his master a cup of cider.

What he felt now, was empty. All the admiration he had fondly placed on the boy had dissipated until only regret remained. To be a demon with no purpose or will, yes, it was likely he wasn't worth his salt after all.

"Sweet apple cider, brewed in Italy," Sebastian muttered, carefully passing the glass to his master, careful not to spill a drop.

Ceil didn't move to take the glass, he stared at it, red eyes glowing like fire. "Say it,"

Sebastian ground his teeth and pressed his free hand over his heart, bowed over it, "Of course, _my Lord_."

"Very well," The young demon took the glass and swirled the golden liquid round and round, minuscule bubbles formed and clung to the edges. "Sebastian?"

"Yes... my Lord?" he was the perfect picture of a calm, emotionless, _soulless _butler.

"Tomorrow it my birthday,"

_Indeed, sire, it is. What will you have me make of such? Do you wish for a party? Perhaps we will ignore it as we have the last ten?_

The young man looked up at Sebastian with a scowl, he had clearly been expecting something. Sebastian was not sure what, he had long ago lost the ability to read his master's wishes without being told.

"We shall celebrate," Ceil uttered and lifted the glass to his lips.

"Of course, my Lord,"

His red eyes flashed, "You may plan it for tomorrow evening,"

Sebastian bowed his head and straightened, "Whom shall I invite, young master?"

Ceil made of sound of anger and the butler found himself soaked with cider, Sebastian stood still as the golden liquid dripped from his hair because he truly had nothing to say to this.

Master's breathing was hard and he turned his head away, "D-don't call me that." When his gaze refocused on Sebastian, it was livid and shamed, "I'm turning twenty-three tomorrow, I cannot be called 'young master'."  
"Of course, my lord, my apologies, how very insolent of me."

Ceil stared at the rivulets streaking down his butler's face and felt his own warm. "Yes, insolent... go clean yourself and bring me more cider."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed again and left the room, aware of the women stirring on the floor.

"What is this?" Ceil demanded as he stood in the ball room, there were people, many people that he had never laid his eyes on and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. "Who are these people?"

Sebastian extended an arm, "Your guests, sire,"

Ceil turned a scorching gaze on the male at his side. "I can see that. But who are they?"

"Many people with no importance, my Lord, their names will be forgotten and they shall all die soon enough."

Lips trembling, Ceil turned to stare at the hall, when had he last been in there? He could not recall but he was sure it had never looked like this, brilliantly decorated with dark blue and crimson, a sea of swelling magnificence.

Yes, they would all die soon enough, he thought, they were, after all, human.

"I'm hurt I did not receive an invite," Ceil turned to find himself staring into the eyes of a red-headed shinigami.

"Grell Sutcliffe, "He felt his heart swell, hell no he was not glad to see the man, but seeing that familiar face brought a flood of memories.

But the man was ignoring Ceil, his eyes were wide and glued to Sebastian, his lips stretched into a face splitting grin. "Sebby, it's good to see you,"

"You as well, Grell," Sebastian's lips slid into a small smile and he bowed his head, his dark hair flopping over his face and his inky lashes casting shadows on his cheeks.

"Sebastian!" Ceil snapped, his black nails were digging into his palms and he felt anger along with something else cloud his mind.

"Yes, my Lord?" As the words slipped past Sebastian's lips, all semblance of a smile disappeared.

Spitting rage, clawed at Ceil but he managed to keep his voice level. "Get rid of these people,"

"Of course, sire," without another word Sebastian disappeared down the stairs, leaving Grell and Lord Phantomhive alone.

Grell chuckled and turned knowing eyes to Ceil, "You haven't changed much,"

Ceil bit back the urge to scream that he has, "I _am_ taller,"

"Yes, well, you have aged, it suits you rather well, it's no wonder I've collected so many lost souls recently."

"Excuse me?" Ceil demanded, his face heating.

"I know what you do to those girls," Grell grinned, baring sharp shark-like teeth. "I get to see their memories, they all prefer death to the shame of losing your affection."

_I know whose name you call..._ the words went unsaid, but Ceil heard them.

**(A/N: Ceil has been a naughty boy ;])**

Face officially burning, Ceil bared his teeth, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"But I do." pushing his red hair back Grell leaned over to whisper in Ceil's ear. "You think being with so many women will stop those feelings, but you're only digging yourself deeper. The more you try to distance yourself from Sebastian the easier it will be to lose him."

Ceil snorted and turned away, his nails biting into his palm. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine, but I'll have you know, I still want him and I will do whatever is necessary to have him. I _will_ break your contract, believe you me."

"Young...my Lord?"

In his office, which he had never used, Ceil screwed up this eyes and peered at Sebastian, "What?"

"Would you like some cake, sire?"

"Cake? What cake?" He demanded, slowly rubbing shaking fingers through his hair. Grell's words continued to plague him.

"For you birthday, my Lord, it was for the party."

"Oh," He stopped with his fidgeting and blinked, rubbed his eyes. "Yes, with some tea,"

A sigh of air parted Sebastian's lips and his chest felt lighter, tea, his young master had asked for tea. "Right away, my lord."

Ceil nodded and waited until Sebastian had left before he opened the envelope before him. When was the last time he had done such a menial task? He could not remember but smoothed the parchment between his fingers, caressed the curving letters.

_Dearest Ceil_

_Again I've come to your home, the Phantomhive Manor is rather empty without you and the staff have finally left, although it is clear someone is looking after it. Perhaps Sebastian returns to keep an eye on your resting place from time to time._

_Mother has introduced me to a wonderful young man, his name is Robert. I fear I may be in love, do not fret, my dear, I will never forget you, but-_

Ceil lowered the letter to the desk and his eyes wandered to the overflowing pile, letters... He reached for another, again Elizabeth, her script neat and elegant.

They were all from Elizabeth.

He reached the end of the pile and gently cut the seal, the paper was flimsy already and greying, but had at some point been excellently preserved.

_Dearest Ceil_

_Today Sebastian came to visit me, he told me that you have passed away. I would not believe it! _

_So I came here, to your home, but you are not here, my love. The staff would not speak to me either and when I asked to see Sebastian, they said he has taken you away._

_I'm not sure where he has taken you, but I believe that if you are alive you will come to no harm._

_If you are truly lost to me...I can only hope we will be reunited in death. Will you wait for me?_

_Alas, I've soaked my sleeves through and my fingers are shaking as I write to you. It's dreadful to think of a life where I can no longer see you, my heat has burst with pain._

_I am not sure whether you will receive this letter, as you may be..._

_I write in hope that somehow my feelings may reach you, as I do not know where you are I shall leave my letter here for you, on the bottom step where you first took my hand in yours._

_My heart, my soul yearn to know you are well, I cannot help but believe that it isn't true. Not my Ceil, I couldn't possibly lose you._

_I will write to you again and again until I receive a reply._

_All my love_

_Lizzy_

For a moment Ceil sat in silence, the paper trembling in his fingers.

Lizzy... he couldn't remember her face. He could vaguely recall flashes of pink and screeching laugher, dancing lessons and boat rides, just not her face.

"My Lord?"

Startled, Ceil dropped the paper, it floated down and fluttered to the floor. "Ugh-"

"I'll get it for you, sire," Sebastian said and bent to retrieve the sheet, his eyes not even roaming it in curiosity as he balanced a tray in his other hand. He gently passed the letter to his master and began to serve the tea. "A honey and cinnamon Chai tea and a vanilla angel cake with strawberry and royal icing."

The young demon watched in amazement as Sebastian placed the desert before him. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord?" The demon straightened and watched his master carefully.

"Have you... did you..." He scowled and waved a hand at the letters.

"Lady Elizabeth wished for you to know how she felt, my lord, I was merely a messenger."

"Why didn't you give them to me?" Ceil demanded.

Sebastian opened and closed his mouth, how to answer such a tricky question? In fact he had given them to his master, on countless occasion had he held out the pale parchment and offered it to his master, but Ceil never listened. "My apologies, sire," he bowed.

Growing red, Ceil looked at the letter. "What did she look like?"

What, no reprimand or punishment? "She was no taller than you, my Lord, she had curled long hair, the colour of golden wheat heads; large innocent eyes and a brilliant, wide smile, my Lord."

"So, very pretty then?"

Sebastian contemplated this before answering a small smile tugging at his lips, "Indeed, Master, a lovely girl, loud and energetic, but thereby the perfect opposite to my master."

Nodding his head, Ceil played with the handle of the cup. "Did you like her?"

"As much as any other human,"

"So not at all, then?" Ceil shook his head. "And I?"

"You liked her plenty, sire, she was a distant cousin of yours and she was the only person who could make you smile, a mighty task indeed."

"No, no I-" Ceil sipped his tea, his eyes glued to the letters. "What I mean to ask was...whether you liked me as just another human."

"No, my Lord," Ceil head popped up, his eyes wide, "You were not just another human, you were the human whose soul I would eat." Sebastian smirked slightly, "A waste of waiting for such a delightful meal."

Suddenly angry, Ceil began to push the tea to the side, "Do-"

"I would like to be free of this contract, my Lord," His eyes were sad as they trailed down Ceil's face. "But I am simply one Hell of a butler and my place will always be at my master's side."

The young master remained silent.

"Is that all, my Lord?"

"Yes," as Sebastian reached the door, Ceil panicked, he was worried that when his butler walked through those doors he would never see him again. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, master?"

"Will you... will you prepare a bath for me and help me retire for the night?"

"Of course, sire," Ceil noticed the slight light in Sebastian's eyes and blushed.

"And Sebastian?" The butler waited and Ceil cleared his throat, "_Young master_ is fine..."

"Of course, young master," And with a smile on his face Sebastian left to prepare the bath for his young master.

**Did you like it? I wrote this at one in the morning on a whim, so if it sucks I'm very sorry.**

**I didn't think about this too much, so my intention is to leave it as a one-shot, if you liked it and want more I'll consider writing a sequel or two. ;) (Smiles nervously) And if you beg maybe a bit more intensity between Lord and butler may come your way.**

**Either way, please review, I appreciate your opinion.**

**Fangirl out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As requested by you, my darling Reviewers, few as you may be!**

**I had so much fun writing this, I have to thank you for the encouragement. I was holding my fingers, hoping someone would ask for more.**

**If you are reading this Sin Soulheart and Guest, I hope you enjoy it, this is all for you!**

**Eh, and special mention for Anime Analyst, so happy you found reason to laugh the first time round :)**

**(Sin Soulheart, I've added a lil something just for you at the end O_o )**

The night chill nipped at Ciel's skin as he shifted, throwing an arm over his head and groaning. Perhaps he'd been too harsh, he marvelled, the steady sobs from the girl sprawled over his legs were getting on his nerves. Couldn't she be silent?

Her pale back heaved with her choking breaths, whimpered mutters that could not be understood parted her lips against Ceil's hip. He attempted not to cringe as she cradled his leg like a dear pillow to her bare chest. Vulgar, noisy creature, he curled his lip but made no attempt to remove his appendage from her grasp.

It had not escaped his attention that he was the cause of the outburst, at first he had attempted to fuel her anger. He pushed her further until her nails scratched at his skin, he had taken pleasure in her ire, marvelled in the hate brightening her eyes, the flush coating her high cheek bones. It had not lasted long though; as he continued to taunt her, words unchecked had slipped past his lips. The hate had died so fast, Ciel had been quite shocked, the flush replaced by pale fear and those dark eyes filled to the brink with watery pain.

He had not intended her to bare he brunt of his frustration, not in _this _way.

The moment had simply gotten too heated and Ciel had fought to keep the name bumping around his chest from leaving his mouth. Teeth gnawing at his cheek or biting at tongue had been his approved method, he had promised himself he would not say it, he dared not. If somehow the four syllables flew into the air, he feared Sebastian may hear them and come to his master's call.

Ciel had been focused on his self-appointed task, yet somehow he had not been able to wrought the image of the dark-haired demon from his mind. As he moved against the woman, her head thrashing in wild lust and her lips calling his name, he had grown soft. Within a few seconds his arms had been filled with wanton woman and nothing to do with her.

Why?

There could only be one cause, Ceil refused to accept it, he attempted to blame it on the intimacy of their actions, convinced that without the blood curdling rage and spit fire he usually took to his women the act was meaningless. He'd then turned his own embarrassment and personal madness on her. She had responded appropriately, her nails had heated his blood as they drew it, Ciel could almost see the red flash of demon eyes, hear the growl as Sebastian readied for battle. It had more than heated his blood, but strengthened his muscles, set lust churning within his belly. Need more, he thought crazed almost believing the one with claws in his skin was the lean butler.

Just as he thought he could do this, his lips had parted, excited to release their pent-up words. "Sebas-" his groaned cry froze in the air and he saw red, fury coating his mind at his own slip, turning his skin cold. Conveniently the girl was within reach, he snarled at her, red bleeding over her face as coarse insults fell, curses of rot and pain.

It was her fault, he muttered as he peeked to see her shaking form. She was whimpering Ciel's name, clinging to him, seeking comfort from his cold flesh. He wanted to shove her away, disgusted.

What was her name? It didn't matter, her mere presence was a hindrance, she had to leave.

Ciel propped his upper body on his elbows, swerving his hips from under her. Her head snapped up and a wail of protest filled the air as her arms creeped tighter along his thigh; her slim fingers, so much like the butler's, then brushed his limp body. For a moment he wondered whether his muscles would stiffen, rise to her touch, it did not.

He sighed and plied her from his body, his lips curled back. Horrendous, vile, inferior, disgusting...

Storming from the room her cries trailed after him. Where could he go?

Sebastian sank his arms down, plunging and pulling, if he were human his breath may have been spent but he was not, no sweat formed on his brow and no exhaustion tugged at his muscles.

Frankly, he felt invigorated, the house was spotless and he had yet to stumbled over the bare bodies of sleeping women. He felt confident that he would not have to; his master had sat in his office staring out the window when Sebastian had come to draw the curtain.

"Young master, what a pleasant surprise," he bowed low and skirted his master's desk to draw the drapes.

"Leave them,"

Sebastian paused mid reach and lowered his arms. "Some tea, young master?"

Ciel's eyes flickered and darted away from his butler, "Yes,"

"Right away, master," Sebastian bowed low and left the young man in the darkness, his heart feeling some how lighter.

Tea, he hummed happily to himself, tea was indeed a wonderful thing.

With his arms up to his elbows in warm soapy water and dirty laundry he wondered whether his master had changed at all. He had so far eluded the bedroom, although he had heard the cries from the night before. Why? He wondered, for years he had been by the Earl of Phantomhive's side and it had only been in the last three that his master had turned to such activities.

Ciel is growing up, Sebastian thought to himself and nearly grinned. His young master growing up? No, Ciel was still to childish and his mannerisms had grown more spoilt.

Forever by your side...

The time with his master would never end, soon his young master would be fully grown, his years freezing at a delicate twenty-five. Then Sebastian would have to start concerning himself with more than stray women and dirty laundry, cobwebs spilling from the corners. Soon enough his master would begin to feel the hunger to draw a soul, the pressing need to pass contracts. At present Ciel was young enough for the hunger to evade him, if he were to take a soul it would be for pleasure.

Red eyes dancing over the scrubbed clothing, Sebastian rose to his feet; again disgusted that he had to do such meagre tasks. He had enjoyed the cooking, after all it was only his pleasure to please his master, yet the dusting and washing were below him, a task made for incapable house hands.

His lips parted in a sigh and he reached for a towel to dry his arms. The fabric brushed over his skin, soft as a feather, abruptly harsh over the crest marking his hand – the mark of his master.

"Sebastian!"

The words rung in the air, filling it, choking it. The butler in question cocked his head to the side and neatly draped the towel over the edge of the basin, he promptly pulled down his sleeves and within the blink of an eye was bowing before his master.

Ciel scowled, his mouth was half-open to call again but Sebastian was indeed before him, black hair falling over red eyes, skin pale as snow. The young master drew in a sharp breath and turned his face away, his brows slamming down over his eyes. Stupid demon.

"You took long," He complained.

The butler straightened and tilted his head, inky locks slid across his forehead. "My apologies, my lord,"

The lord in question could not breathe, his collar was too tight, his shirt restrictive, he clenched his hands to ward off the need to rip the garments. "I should punish you,"

"As you wish, young master,"

Anger gripped at Ciel's cheeks turning them pink. Infuriating demon, he wanted to scream, Sebastian's face never changed, no smile or grimace, no hint of panic in his eyes. Does he think I will not do it?

Do _what_ exactly? Now that was a dilemma, he had no thought on just how he could punish the male. Torture? Chores? There was nothing he could think of that the butler had not already endured before. I must be more creative...

Sebastian's eyes scanned his master's face, taking note of the red lines on his neck, the bags under his eyes, the slight untidiness of his hair. It isn't acceptable to look this way, the butler thought in disappointment, he hadn't helped his master dress in ages and just look where that left them. He felt a sense of unease grip his chest and he refocused on his master's eyes.

You are transparent, Master, your mind may as well be an open book. Punish me? How? You have no means, we both know this.

"Clean my room, while I think of a suitable punishment." Ciel muttered, his cheeks flushing further.

Bowing, with a hand over his chest, he watched his master through his hair. "Yes, my lord,"

"Go on, get going,"

It was some time later that Sebastian wondered why there was a women clinging to him.

The creature was shaking, her small hands wrapped around his wrist. He tried to shake her off but she clung tighter, turning watery eyes to him.

Aah, master, why has the woman not left?

Perhaps this was to be his punishment, he was after all greatly disgusted.

Wet, shaking, soft curves, choking whispers, indeed this must be his master's punishment.

Kill the thing, a voice hissed at the back of his head, he lifted his hand to comply but froze. It would be a waste to simply dispose of the soul – yes, such a broken soul. It was nothing as brilliant as his young master's but Sebastian was greatly tempted.

Slowly he moved his hands to cradled the red and puffy face, careful not to show the cringe of distaste he felt. The woman's watery gaze moved to find his as he drew her to her feet, her body was lame under his fingers. He had to push her back against the wall, use one of his knees to keep her up, his hands never leaving her face.

Not once did she protest, he could see the longing in her eyes, the desire almost as bright as pain and anger.

She wanted his touch, his lips curled, foolish human.

"Did my master not satisfy you?" He whispered over her cheek, watching as her lids drooped and her lips parted.

"N-no..." Her hands lifted to touch him, but Sebastian tsked, moving his body out of reach.

"Would you like me to satisfy you?" The words brushed against her skin, barely a puff of air, like hot silk.

The woman's eyes popped open, they were hungry, but surely not as hungry as his. He felt his eyes glow red, saw their reflecting in her watery depths.

Yes, fall into me... Sebastian smiled, sweet delirium crushing his chest, his tongue flicked out to taste his lips. "He will be sorry, we shall anger him,"

"Yes..." she sighed, lost, no longer a woman but a puppet, the vessel for his hunger. She would say whatever he wanted her to. "Yes..."

He stroked a gloved finger over her skin, she leaned in toward his touch. "Do you wish to make a contract with me? You will never be free,"

''Yes," her eyes empty as if her soul had already been taken.

"Yes? Very well," He removed a hand from her face, gripped the glove between his teeth and began to draw the material off, one finger at a time until it fell to the floor between them. His hand closed the distance and ran over her neck. "Your soul for your vengeance,"

"Please," she gasped, arching her neck.

"Of course, my lady,"

"My lord, the room has been cleaned thoroughly." Sebastian bowed over his hand, his fingertips still tingled. "I have disposed of the woman too, my lord." Sebastian could not contain the small twitch that raised the corner of his lips.

"Yes," Ciel kept his eyes trained on the empty page before him, how long had he been doing so? "Do carry on with your work,"

"Young master, my punishment?"

Raising his head, Ciel blinked at his butler, was that he had done? Ah, yes, he was supposed to come up with a punishment. A smile, but it disappeared and he could not be sure. "Oh," Wait, disposed of the woman... Ciel straightened in his seat, his eyes glaring hell fire. "What did you do with her?"

Sebastian dipped his head, he surprised himself my grinning, his master was playing right into his hands. "As requested, I cleaned the room,"

"Sebastian!" The master froze, he had nothing to reprimand his butler on, no argument to carry. Ciel had wondered how he would get rid of the woman, Sebastian had simply beaten him to it. His lips moved with no sound for a moment and he narrowed his eyes, there was no reason for him to show this. He could carry on with his punishment, pretend that he was angered by the butler's actions. "That was not necessary,"

"I see, my lord, are you angry?"

Lowering his chin, Ciel peered through his hair at the tall man. Angry? He _was_ angered, that he could feel so warm in the male's presence, that his heart had skipped a beat when he thought Sebastian had smiled. Anger, a petty word, indeed he was angry, he wanted to sink his nails into that pale skin. His lips twitched. "I am," His back tensed because this time he was sure, a smile did flash across Sebastian's lips, the thin red slash like a curled ribbon of blood.

"Very well, young master, what will you have me do?"

_I cannot think when you make such gestures, Sebastian._ Ciel turned in his seat, his face turning red. "Run my bath,"

"Your bath, master? It is not yet noon,"

Ciel felt a measure of pleasure at the surprise in the butler's voice. "Yes, a bath, I would like a bath,"

"Very well, master."

He listened closely and sighed when the gentle swish of fabric died down. Alone again, he peered down at his lap, a mixture of disgust and lust curled his lips.

"Sebastian, remove your clothing,"

The butler's brows raised as he scrutinised the glitter in his master's gaze. Why?

"Remove your clothing, that's an order,"

"I've prepared your bath, young master," Sebastian stated coolly, tilting his head as if thinking deeply.

"I know," Ciel growled and reached for his eye patch but stopped midway. "Remove your clothing, I shall not say it again,"

"Certainly, my lord," Careful not to show the sudden frown he felt pulling at his brows, he removed both gloves, the woman's seal had already worn from his palm leaving a light pink smudge against the skin. His coat followed, his vest and tie, soon his shirt too ended up on the neatly folded pile. He cast a glance at his master, saw the tight stubbornness of his lips and the pink the leaked over his neck. "All, my lord?"

Startled, Ciel jerked away, his eyes widening and running wildly back and forth laying on anything but the butler. He cleared his throat, "Yes, all of it."

"Very well," With a flourish he removed the rest, until he was bare before his master, every inch of his lean figure exposed. He waited patiently for further orders.

"Get in," Ciel hissed, covering his face with his hands, embarrassed. The water lapped softly and when he dared peak from between his fingers his butler was standing within the bath, staring at the water with a strange expression. "What?" He snapped, wringing his fingers.

"Would this be my punishment, young mater?"

"Y-yes," Ciel waved an impatient hand it the tub, "Sit."

Sebastian followed the order obediently and gazed up at his master, who was pulling at his own hair, in confusion. "My lord?"

"W-what?"

"What is the meaning of this? Do you wish to cut me without messing, young master?"

"Eh, no, that's not it, exactly..." Ciel trailed off when he truly looked at the other male. Sebastian's finely chiselled torso, the muscled plane of his stomach, the pale stretch of neck - all exposed to Ciel's hungry gaze. His fingers tingled as he imagined running them over that soft skin, his tongue loving the idea of doing so too. Like lightning, he tensed, heat spreading and lightening up every inch of his body; there was no need for the rush of drawing blood, no excitement borrowed from an unwanted partner.

He stepped forward, bolder now that Sebastian was exposed, kneeled beside the bath. Eager fingers lifted and tugged at the hair hanging over Sebastian's eyes, "Even butler's must bathe, Sebastian, and who better to wash you than I?"

Sighing softly, Sebastian captured his master's wrist, as he tried to draw it away, Ciel's fingers tightened. Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked into his master's eyes.

"My lord," He was well aware of the fulfillment within his stomach from the woman's soul, but suddenly his hunger resurfaced and he narrowed his eyes. What trickery had his master conjured? His fingers loosened and he tried to ignore the smaller fingers now skimming through Sebastian's hair.

"Hm," Ciel muttered and his lips tipped up, "As soft as I expected, I wonder about here?"

Sebastian's eyes flashed red but he made no move to stop his young master, instead he found himself leaning toward the younger male. This was indeed bitter punishment.

**yES...YeS! Haha, I apologize for any mistakes and if things may have gotten a bit OC at some point. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Part 3… I made this quite simply because my best friend wouldn't stop pestering me to make another :P and I was high on yaoi and had nothing to do with the buzz XD**

**WARNING: Smut ahead, boyxboy, yaoi, (another friend demanded lemon,) my first time writing lemon, so if it sucks THEN IT SUCKS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler (sobs in a corner).**

Ciel sighed and draped an arm over his face, fighting against the light flooding his room. "S-Sebastiannn…" he whined theatrically, knowing without a doubt that his butler were still in the room. Perhaps he was acting childish, complaining as he had been the last two days, yet he could not help but love the way his butler's voice would soften ever so sightly when Ciel acted like a child.

"Yes, My Lord?"

The younger demon's stomach tightened at the voice that assailed his ears, he squirmed and turned to his side, hoping the blankets would hide his physical reaction to that silky soft murmur. He was ashamed to admit that ever since that day he had forced Sebastian to bathe before him, the reactions had gotten worse, _much_ worse. Before, it had been a sense of longing and curiosity, if not faintly veiled lust and the need to have his way, but that day with the bath…

Ciel chewed the inside of his cheek in frustration, an action he had long since forced his body to refrain from. Images of milky pale skin draped over a lean but well-muscled torso wormed their way into his mind and his breath all but vanished if he dared think of what lay below that brilliantly smooth stomach.

The tension at the base of the young Earl's spine threatened to worsen his situation and he rolled on to his stomach, effectively trapping the offending appendage between his pelvis and the mattress. It did not remedy the ach in his limb, may have even intensified the sensation, and he groaned into his pillow, cheeks flushing red.

"My Lord?"

The younger gasped and immediately burrowed deeper into the covers, he had forgotten the demon was still there, as deeply wrapped in imagination as he was. His cheeks flamed darker, only now due to the deep sated embarrassment and anger that darkened his neck. "Close the curtains!" he snapped harsher than he had originally intended.

_These feelings are forbidden!_ He fumed, sinking his fingers into his pillow, nails pressing hard against the feathered sacs. And for the strangest reason he imagined his nails sinking into Sebastian's back, the idea of torturing the butler with this small action made his anger all but dissipate. _Yes, _yes,_ it would be painful, not pleasurable_; yet his breathing shallowed and his mouth felt dry.

He wished his neat, expressionless butler would drop Ciel's orders and take control. He could almost hear that sultry voice commanding Ciel to arch his back, curl his legs.

The room fell into darkness, the brightness behind his lowered lids turning a bloody red. The Earl sighed, "Fetch me tea, Sebastian," _Fetch me anything, just leave me be!_ Already Ciel knew that as soon as the red-eyed demon left him alone, the Earl's fingers would stray, would reach down past his chest and belly. The pale appendages would seek warmth, would move with determination until Ciel could not breathe and his eyes clouded in pleasure as he envisioned his lovely, red-eyed servant with lips parted in triumph.

"Very well, Young Master," Sebastian bowed even though his master could not see him past the pillow and the arm slung over his face, but it was engrained in him. He took his leave quickly, the smallest of frowns marring his brow.

His master had ceased all insane activity with lowly women all but a week ago. Each morning as Sebastian went to awaken his master and draw the curtains, his stomach would roll ever so slightly, a sense of dread would eat at him until he could confirm that there were no curvaceous, soft bodies strewn across the floor. He could not describe the relief that softened his voice as he gazed at his dewy-eyed master, lying alone among all those sheets.

The demon had somewhat enjoyed his last punishment, of course his master had grown tentative when he had finished washing Sebastian's hair and upper body, quickly leaving the butler to finish his wash alone. Yet what surprised the man most was that he wanted his master to continue with the slow, torturous cleansing; every time those small fingers had brushed Sebastian's skin, skimming flesh after soapy sponge, his eyes had drooped a little lower.

He needn't sleep, for centuries he had lain awake, the comfort of dreams and rest forbidden to him. Darkness would descend on him and he would search it, never feeling the peace of silence, the bliss of not having to think. That had changed so swiftly and suddenly Sebastian had been near convinced that his master was practicing some strange sorcery on him. For as he lay his master down that night, readying the young demon for bed the first time in three years, Sebastian had felt his eyes grow heavy and his limbs slow. It frightened him. The motions of being tired made him feel weak and inexcusably lax as he washed the used tea cups and saucers.

He had woken, gasping for breath, mind swimming warmly in the after effects of what humans called 'dreams'. Sebastian had been shocked that all the actions he had imagined doing had been a simple delusion, his mind playing tricks. For some time as he readied to waken his master, his hands shook and he nearly dropped the tea-pot. Inexcusable. He decided he did not like sleep, the process left his mind foggy and his eyes sensitive. He was positive this was his Young Master's true punishment.

Because surely, although Ciel could not actually be tired he slept each night, only to face these symptoms anew – the demon could not understand it.

Sebastian busied himself with heating water over the stove, as the liquid started to simmer he drew out a tin of sweet jasmine tea, carefully he measured a scoop into the water, his eyes watchful as tiny bubbles exploded in the liquid.

He handled the china with intense care, placing it on a tray and accompanying it with the boiled tea. The demon's stomach twisted, he did not know how his master managed to drink it. The smell was wonderful and he knew without a doubt it was Ciel's favourite after Earl Grey, yet Sebastian himself could not stomach human food and beverages. At times he could taste it and wallow appreciatively in the smell, but he was not like his master, perhaps it was because he had never been human and experienced the taste as a human would. He preferred the sweet taste of a soul, the bitter bite of anger and the richness of vengeance.

The red lips of the demon twisted into a smile, his master's soul must have been wonderful to consume – pure pleasure.

There was a sharp bite of irritation that caused the smile to slip, his face to smooth. If he ever returned to the fiery depths of hell and happened upon Hannah he would be sure to deal his extreme discontent on her.

Sebastian balanced the tray on his gloved fingers and began his journey back to Ciel's room. A humming sense of delight washing away his dark thoughts, usually the Earl of Phantomhive's eyes would glow when Sebastian brought him his morning tea – it was a sight the butler found most pleasurable.

When he reached the corridor with Ciel's room, the demon froze, bewildered and completely unprepared for the sounds he heard coming from behind the closed-door.

What?

A needy moan sounded and Sebastian blinked, his fingers tightening on the silver tray. His lips stiffened as another breathy cry rendered the air.

"Saaa…"

The demon's brow furrowed. He was no stranger to the acts of cardinal pleasures; he had lived long enough to be engaged in all manners of contracts – some he was not too proud of. Plus, he had spent three years listening to the cries of his master and his Master's wanton guests.

Only Sebastian knew without a doubt that his Young Master was alone that night.

Still the keening shivered through the air, utters of wordless mutters and the heady groans of desire. They made Sebastian wonder if the tea should be returned to the kitchen or if he should simply wait until the younger demon finished his activities.

As the seconds drew on heat began to rise in the butler's cheeks, it surprised him; he only ever felt marginally this way toward kittens. Cats were beautiful, sleek creatures the perfect balance between sweet and vicious. They made Sebastian's heart beat and his chest grow in affection, he admired their ability to scheme and yet remain caring.

His dear Young Master sounded like a cat seeking attention when he mewed loudly.

"S-saaaaab…"

The butler turned his head to gaze at the floor, eyes widening; the contents of the tea-pot shivered and dipped precariously close to the lip. He drew in a sharp breath.

"Ah…Sebastiaaannn,"

The demon's eyes flickered to the door, his red eyes growing dark and hungry. _Your master called you_; he thought warily, _what if he is in trouble and needs your help?_ He shook his head and stepped away from the door.

_He called you. A good butler obeys his Master's orders, Sebastian._

Somehow the tray was sitting on a decorative stool and no longer in the demon's hands, he wasn't too sure how that had happened.

"Saa-"

Then Sebastian found himself standing by the door, gloved fingers poised over the handle. He knew he shouldn't open the door, shouldn't walk in there and lay his eyes on his Master.

"It's…a test," he muttered, eyes flickering back and forth, "You are testing me, aren't you, My Lord?" _I _am_ worth my salt as a butler_, his hand closed around the handle. _I shouldn't do this_, his eyes closed momentarily and blinked open again, _but he may need me_.

The door swung open in the middle of one of Ciel's cries and before Sebastian could reconsider his feet led him into the room. He came face to face with the watery gaze of his Young Master, face contorted in ecstasy.

Panting hard, the Earl of Phantomhive, gazed confused up at his butler, for a moment not comprehending why exactly the man was standing there. "S-Sebastian?" his hands stilled.

The elder demon bent into a bow, red eyes fixed on the younger, his lips parted. "You called, Master," he uttered and straightened.

"I," Ciel stared, wide-eyed, suddenly aware of his state of undress, "I," his face burnt red, shame and horror clouding his face as he scrambled for the blankets. "Go-" he choked.

"You need my assistance," Sebastian insisted, stepping forward he halted the younger's hands in their quest for covering Ciel's body.

Close to tears, the Earl fought to free himself, "No," he gasped, struggling vainly. "Leave immediately, Sebastian!"

Sebastian's gloved fingers tightened and his Master stilled, "What kind of butler would I be if I could not do this much for my Master?"

The younger watched as the demon led Ciel's hands to his sides; the pale creature slowly removed his gloves, drawing them off with his teeth: the elder not once removing his eyes from his Master's.

"My Lord?" Sebastian asked, his fingers straying to tug at the blanket that had fallen over Ciel's waist and upper thighs.

"What?" The younger demanded breathy, his body instantly forgetting about the previous embarrassment and rising to the occasion, Sebastian's long pale fingers. He hissed as the cool limbs touched his heat. "Sebastian!" He crooned, eyes trembling shut.

"Master, I will begin now," The butler muttered, leaning closer his hot breath washed over Ciel's stomach, drawing pained mews from the man.

Suddenly, there was more than fingers and breath on Ciel's body; he felt the moist scorching heat of Sebastian's tongue trace his skin. Fingers curling into sheets were no longer enough; Ciel's hands flew up and tangled in his butler's silky black tresses, the demon growled in warning and the noise made Ciel's body surge up.

Sebastian decided to ignore the tugging and continued to trail wet passion up the slender body before him; while his brilliant fingers, encased the pulsing heat that stood hard against his Master's stomach.

The young body trembled and thrust helplessly, Sebastian found the motions pleasing and he awarded the boy with a squeeze at his tip.

Grappling fingers pulled harder at black hair, dark nails sinking against Sebastian's skull. The demon hissed and retracted his tongue to utter a warning.

"Young Master," he jeered, his eyes narrowed, Ciel chewed his bottom lip hard and Sebastian knew that his precious Earl was already too far gone to care what the demon had to say. He found himself talking anyway. "If you insist on hurting me, I have no choice but to punish your actions."

At the same time, his fingers gripped harder and slid up and down the stiff length, tortuously slow. Eyes having opened at Sebastian's voice, the younger watched his butler through tangled lashes. Ciel bucked and withered, his body moving in wild abandon.

His fingers gripped Sebastian's head, pulling it down, urging that tongue to continue where it had left off. His nails scrapped skin.

Growling, the butler obeyed, his wet tongue tracing a spot on Ciel's collarbone a moment before he bit at it.

"Uhh-" Ciel cried, his back arching and his neck stretching further back, making space for Sebastian to continue his taunting. His lower body lifted and he helped himself to heighten the friction. Clumsily, Ciel pumped his length up and into Sebastian, making contact with fabric and groaning in protest.

Swiftly, the young Earl found he was not receiving as much as he wished from the experience. Removing his curled fingers from Sebastian's brilliant hair, Ciel wrapped his arms around that lithe body, his nails racking down the male's back. He needed flesh.

Hands extending, he gathered material between his fingers, all the while thrusting himself up against the butler's covered cock.

Sebastian sucked in a breath, his mind muddled with lust and sensation. He wondered when he had mounted his Master's body but could not remember doing the action.

The sound of ripping material joined Ciel's gasps and Sebastian's soft breaths, the slap of the butler's palm against his Master's bulging erection.

Cool air trickled down Sebastian's spine and he half glared down at his torturer, he pulled away from the man and Ciel cried out in protest, trying desperately to regain purchase of the demon's skin.

"Sebastian!" He crowed, wriggling like an impudent child and his hands falling to the waist of the butler's pants. They made quick work of the buckle and fumbled terribly with the buttons.

By this time the demon had removed his shredded clothing, feeling slightly remorseful as the neatly ironed material floated to the floor. Sebastian assisted his Master's hands and a moment later his own hot flesh popped from the trousers.

The length dipped and bobbed, unconsciously brushing against Ciel and both men groaned.

**Fuuuuuuuuuu D: WHAT AM I DOING?! DJFASEJFERBJSAEFEUKGARBDDSFJKHSDBFKJZS NMJH,KQW8947BW48ZSFKJDSJFBS… Sorry, couldn't take it… needed to stop for a bit.**

Somehow Sebastian's pants found themselves on the floor as well and the two bodies met in a clash of teeth and pre-cum. Ciel wrapped his hands around his butler's muscled arms, not entirely sure whether he was pushing or pulling the man, but what he was certain of – what he was most delighted in realizing – was that no matter what protests he came up with, Sebastian would ignore them. The thought fuelled Ciel to dig his nails into that blessedly smooth skin.

If he had not known better, the Earl would have assumed that Sebastian was some majestic, celestial being – the demon's burning red eyes confirmed that idea entirely wrong. Yet as beautiful and graceful as his butler was, the Young Master couldn't help but delight in the slight tremble of those long, pale fingers as they traced Ciel's bare chest.

Two glowing crimson gazes met and held, illuminating the dark room in bloody glory. For a moment the frantic scramble for pleasure slowed, that was until the ever-loyal butler gently palmed his master's hardness. The caressing touch undid any sanity that either could muster and soon two lengths were pressed together and fighting for release in the raven-haired demon's hand.

Growls accompanied the thrusting and Sebastian's lips sought delicate skin, pausing most proudly over Ciel's scarred eye before pressing them tenderly to the fluttering lid.

The rare moment of tenderness vanished in a maelström of breathy gasps and snarls.

It was only when both parties were spent and sticky from the evidence of their ecstasy that Ciel allowed himself to ponder the moment. With one of Sebastian's forearms pressed to the soft pillow beside Ciel's head and that dark head of raven pressed into the crook of the Earl's neck, the moment was somewhat bittersweet.

The Master contemplated why he could not find it in him to demand the butler move away; he also wondered why he liked the rush of Sebastian's breath dancing over his skin. All too soon the heat of the moment died and Ciel's cheeks flushed a brilliant red; he was not tired from the activities, in fact he felt energised, ready to attempt it once more.

Sebastian shifted, pulling away from his master and met with a snarl from the younger. It seemed his Young Earl was angry – the demon had no clue as to why, he had simply pleasured the man as he wished to be.

Slowly, he stood and observed the mess, feeling an inkling of distaste for the ripped clothing and soiled sheets. Yet his precious Earl was stretched quite brilliantly over the rumpled silk, the very picture of satisfaction and the elder demon felt a stirring of reignited longing in his chest.

He licked his lips thoughtfully, eyes trained on the slight bruising on Ciel's collar-bone. Unfortunately, his duty as butler won the battle and he pulled on his shredded clothing.

"Sebastian," the young Earl snapped and earned the crimson gaze of said butler, the young man paused unsure of what he was about to say. "Run me a bath,"

The butler bowed, unruly black locks hanging in his face, "Of course, My Lord,"

Ciel barely contained a snicker from passing his lips as he watched Sebastian leave; the sight of that pale back, branded with Ciel's claw marks, peeking through the shredded tail coat was a delightful sight indeed. The Master sucked in a breath and called out one last time, "What kind of master would I be if I couldn't wash my butler?"

"Truly not one of Phantomhive, Sir," came the distant reply and this time Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive and demon, couldn't contain a chuckle from escaping.

**This didn't really go as I expected. Sorry if it sucked or was OOC, I tried my best. Either way, this has now officially ended; I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have.**

**All my love until next time, Miki :3**


End file.
